libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Fury
The disciple of the Thrashing Dragon discipline knows the controlled fury of the dragon’s rage on the battlefield, the sinuous twists and the lashing claws of that savage beast are engraved in the body of its student. By devoting one’s self to the vicious style, the disciple learns many things on how best to emulate the dragon and its fighting style. The ferocity and grace in each twist of the blade and each leap that he makes hides a fierce power and determination to win. These specialists are known as dragon furies, and a dragon’s deep well of wrath lives within their hearts and pumps its fury to every inch of their body. Most dragon furies hail from the ranks of stalkers and warlords, and some from the occasional bard or ranger. The most terrifying also know of the potency of true primal rage and have a background in the barbarian class. Hit Die: d12 Requirements To qualify to become a dragon fury, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. * Base Attack Bonus: +4 * Skills: Acrobatics 6 ranks, Knowledge (martial) 6 ranks * Feats: Discipline Focus (Thrashing Dragon), Two-Weapon Fighting. * Maneuvers: Ability to use 3rd level maneuvers, including at least one strike and one stance of the Thrashing Dragon discipline. Class Skills: '''The dragon fury’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Acrobatics (Dex), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Knowledge (martial) (Int), Perception (Wis), Perform (Cha), Sense Motive (Wis), and Survival (Wis). '''Skill Points per Level: 4 + Intelligence modifier. CLASS FEATURES All of the following are class features of the dragon fury. Weapon and Armor Proficiencies Dragon furies gain no additional weapon or armor proficiencies. Maneuvers At every odd level, a dragon fury gains new maneuvers known. His available disciplines for these maneuvers are Mithral Current, Primal Fury, Thrashing Dragon, and two of his previously available disciplines, chosen when he takes his first dragon fury level. He must meet a maneuver’s prerequisites to learn it. He adds his full dragon fury levels to his initiator level to determine his total initiator level and his highest-level maneuvers known. At 3rd, 6th and 9th levels, he gains an additional maneuver readied per day. Stances Known At 3rd level and again at 5th level and 9th level, a dragon fury learns a new stance from any of the disciplines available to him as a dragon fury. He must meet the stance’s prerequisites to learn it. Dragon Fury Training The path of the dragon fury has semi-mystical roots in several different traditions and schools of thought, allowing divergent paths to come together as one in the hands of its practitioners. If the character possesses one of the following abilities: bardic performance, ki ''pool, or rage; the character may add his class level to the class that offers that ability to determine the number of bardic performance rounds, ''ki ''points, or rounds of rage that he may use per day. This does not improve their effectiveness; this only increases the number of uses per day. '''Dual Fang Focus (Ex)' The dragon fury is a practitioner of two-weapon fighting styles and suffers fewer penalties when fighting with two weapons or a double weapon. He adds a +1 competence bonus to attack and damage rolls while two-weapon fighting with these weapons at 1st level. This bonus increases by +1 at 4th level, and again at 7th and 10th levels. Sharp Fang (Ex) The dragon fury gains the Power Attack feat (even if he does not meet the prerequisites for this feat), and when fighting with two weapons in his hands (or when wielding a double weapon), he treats these weapons as if he were wielding both weapons as main hand weapons for the purposes of calculating the damage bonuses. Dance of Thrashing Claws (Ex) As the buffeting wings and heavy scales of the dragon protect its vital areas in battle, so do the paired weapons of the dragon fury. While one weapon defends the dragon fury, the other one lies waiting to continue the defense and see the martial disciple to victory. While in Thrashing Dragon stance and using a counter of the Broken Blade, Primal Fury, or Thrashing Dragon discipline, the character may use that counter one additional time (if necessary) before his next turn. Dragon Fury Defense (Ex) Mastering the art of fighting with two weapons in his hands or when wielding a double weapon, the dragon fury learns how to better defend himself with his dual weapons. He gains a +1 shield bonus to his Armor Class at 3rd level. This increases to +2 at 6th level, and to +3 at 9th level. To gain this bonus to his Armor Class, the dragon fury must be fighting with two weapons or a double weapon and must be in a Broken Blade, Primal Fury, or Thrashing Dragon stance. Vicious Fang (Ex) At 5th level, the dragon fury uses Sharp Fang as if both of his wielded weapons were wielded as two-handed weapons (gaining a damage bonus equal to +3 per point of attack bonus subtracted). Deadly Fang Recovery (Ex) At 8th level, the dragon fury’s ability to rend his foes asunder and continue the fight is nearly unmatched, spurring him to greater martial displays of prowess. Whenever the dragon fury reduces a foe to 0 hit points or fewer in a turn while executing a martial strike of his in-class disciplines or while full attacking an opponent while two-weapon fighting, the character may recover one expended maneuver. Dragon War God’s Dance (Su) At 10th level, the dragon fury gains a potent stance as the master level of his craft. The dragon fury may abandon a stance he is currently in to assume this stance as a swift action, losing the benefits of the previous stance to gain the benefits of this one. This stance is considered to be a stance of the Broken Blade, Primal Fury, and Thrashing Dragon disciplines. While in the Dragon War God’s Dance, as a full round action the character may move any distance as a free action, so as long as his total movement for the round does not exceed twice his movement speed. He may continue subsequent attacks (up to his maximum number of attacks on a full attack action) after this movement is complete, so long as he has moved at least 10-ft prior to the last attack. Each attack inflicts an additional 4d6 points of damage. Unlike most stances, this stance is particularly strenuous, and may only be maintained for a number of rounds equal to 5 + Constitution modifier, after which he reverts to his previous stance and is fatigued for a number of rounds equal to the number of rounds he was in this stance. Once he has recovered from the Dragon War God’s Dance, he may resume it again if he should so choose. Category:Source: Path of War Category:Source: Path of War Expanded